


Once Friends, Now Lovers

by WillowWonderland24



Series: Friendship to love [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Protective Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowWonderland24/pseuds/WillowWonderland24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two weeks since Logan has moved in with the avengers. It's been going really well, but Logan can't quite shake the feeling that something is coming and his instincts have never been wrong. However, he also has another problem. In the two weeks he has fallen for Tony. What will he do? And what danger lies ahead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Friends, Now Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or the Avengers.

**Once friends, Now Lovers**

It had been two weeks since Logan had moved in with the avengers and currently he was fast asleep buried beneath a mound of warm covers. He was sleeping peacefully which is why it was surprising when he suddenly shot up in bed wide awake. He looked around cautiously. He couldn't see anything amiss, but his instincts were screaming that something was wrong. He got out of bed slowly and made his way to his door. He walked across the hall to Tony's door and opened it. There on his bed lied Tony who was tossing and turning whimpering in his sleep.

 _Nightmares again…_ Logan thought as he swiftly made his way over to Tony. He sat on the bed and began to lightly shake him. "Tony," he called out softly, "Tony…wake up." He leaned back quickly narrowly avoiding colliding with Tony who shot up. Logan watched as him looked around with wide eyes until they came to rest on him.

"Logan?" Tony asked with a shaky voice. Logan just wrapped an arm around him in response. Tony was shaking.

"Yeah it's me, was it that nightmare again?" Logan asked as he felt Tony sink into his one armed hug as he tried to calm down.

Tony took a deep breath before responding, "Yeah, no matter what I do I can't seem to escape Afghanistan."

Logan didn't reply he just sat there lending comfort to his friend. After a few more minutes Tony finally managed to calm down, as he pulled out of the embrace he offered Logan a smile of gratitude.

Logan returned it before moving off the bed. "You going to be okay?" he asked his tone laced with concern. Tony gave a tired nod before sinking down under his covers. Only when Logan was satisfied that his friend would be okay did he move towards the door. He paused at the door to glance back at Tony before slipping out the door. He made his way to his room closing the door quietly behind him before moving over to his bed. He got in and made himself comfortable, but found he could not fall asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt holding Tony. The way feelings of contentment consumed him whenever he was around him. Logan groaned loudly rubbing his hands over his face tiredly.

 _I am so screwed_. He thought to himself. _I am falling in love with my best friend and I have no idea how he feels about me._ He let out a miserable sigh before rolling over. It took a while but sleep finally consumed him.

**-Line Break-**

Tony laid there quietly pretending to be asleep until Logan left. Once he was sure that Logan was gone he sat up. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He couldn't get the feeling of Logan holding him out of his head. He felt so warm and safe, so loved… but that last one was most likely to be a product of wishful thinking. Tony sighed again his arms tightening around his knees for a moment as his heart clenched painfully. He was hopelessly in love with his best friend. He had loved him for a long time, but was able to push past these feelings in the past because they rarely got to see each other, but now they lived in the same building, were on the same team and as thrilled as he was to have his closest friend back in his life, the heartache that came with it was horrible. Tony sat there for a few minutes absorbed in his thoughts before he eventually got back under the covers and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**-Line Break-**

Steve sighed as he went about making breakfast for the team. It was quiet in the kitchen as everyone was a sleep yet and it was the perfect time to let his thoughts wonder. It had been two weeks since they had gained their new teammate. Two weeks since they all learned one of Tony's best kept secrets. He could still remember the conversation that came after words.

**_Flashback:_ **

_The team had watched in silence as Tony had dragged their new teammate, Logan, down to his lab. Everyone was trying to process what they had just heard._

" _That was unexpected," stated Clint with a perplexed look on his face that quickly turned into a smirk, "Did you see Fury's face? I don't think even he was expecting that."_

" _Yes I have never seen Fury looked so shocked. Though it shouldn't have come as a surprise, Stark has many well kept secrets." Natasha said calmly._

_Bruce nodded in agreement, "Tony is surprisingly one of the best at keeping personal information quiet. He doesn't talk about his past very often, so the fact that he shared that means that he trusts us. That's not something we should take lightly."_

" _Indeed, I have noticed that our shield brother does not trust easily. He showed us a great deal of trust today, we should not waste that."Thor stated firmly in a surprisingly serious manner._

_Everyone nodded and it was silent once more. Natasha turned to look at their captain who has been silent so far. "Cap you okay? You been very quiet," Natasha asked quietly._

" _Yeah…it's just that I can't stop thinking about the outcome of that accident had those two not been there. If those two had not been there who knows what would have happened. If it weren't for them we might not have Tony as a teammate and friend."Steve said quietly watching everyone's reaction as they digested those words._

" _I can't even begin to imagine that," Bruce said with a shaky sigh, "He is the only person who isn't afraid of the other guy. Hell the other guy practically adores him. He…He makes me feel like a normal human being. He's become like a brother to me."_

_Everyone smiled at that all thinking the same thing. Whether he knows it or not Tony Stark is family to them and they take care of their own._

**End Flashback**

Since then the vibe of the whole group had changed. They went from considering themselves as just teammates to family. And it seems that the family is slowly gaining a new member. Steve sighed again as he turned off the stove. He turned around to set the table and nearly jumped out of his skin.

Clutching a hand to his chest he looked at the table where his teammates, minus Tony and Logan were sitting.

"You must have been in some seriously deep though Cap. Care to share what's on your mind?" asked Natasha.

Steve smiled before he spoke, "Just thinking about the newest addition to our family. I think it's good that he is here. He gets along well with the group especially Tony."

"Indeed our shield brother seems infinitely happier since he has arrived." Thor boomed cheerfully.

"And Logan seems more than willing to spend every moment of his time with Tony" Natasha said with a knowing grin. Bruce took notice of this "So you noticed it too?" Natasha nodded knowing that Bruce and she were on the same page. Steve, Clint, and Thor were confused.

"Noticed what exactly?" Clint asked.

Natasha and Bruce exchanged exasperated looks before Natasha spoke, "The fact that Logan is completely in love with Tony." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Clint's expression suddenly turned serious with a protective edge to it. "Well, then I think we need to have a talk with him. I am fine with him dating Tony, but he needs to know that if he breaks his heart that there won't be a safe place for him to hide."

Everyone else looked at Steve to see how he took the news. Steve looked at them then nodded his head. I agree with Clint. If Logan makes Tony happy then I am all for it, but I agree he needs to be warned of what happens if he hurts one of our own. Everyone nodded in agreement before they all fell silent as they heard Tony and Logan walking up the hallway.

The avengers watched as Tony and Logan walked into the kitchen. They hadn't noticed them yet so they were able to observe the two of them for a while. Tony's mouth was moving at a rapid pace and he was gesturing wildly as he spoke while Logan was watching Tony with rapt attention. He seemed to be listening to every word, which was a feat in and of itself because when Tony starts talking like that it was nearly impossible to understand him. However, Logan seemed to understand ever word and was even able to contribute a few words himself. What really caught their eye though was the uncharacteristically soft look in Logan's eyes and that he had a small smile on his face. Usually it was a smirk on his face. That look had vanished immediately when he glanced up and seen the avengers standing there watching them in an amused manner. Tony whipped around to see what had caught Logan's attention. He saw the team watching them so he merely smirked throwing a 'Good morning' at them before moving towards the coffee machine. Logan just nodded at them before following him, making a small detour to the fridge for a beer before coming to stand next to Tony. The rest of the team glanced at each other for a moment all silently coming to an agreement. They needed to have a talk with their newest teammate soon.

**-Line Break-**

From there the rest of the morning went on normally. Steve reminded everyone of the meeting they had with Fury, much to Tony's displeasure. He sighed unhappily as he got up to go get ready for what would be another boring meeting filled with nothing of any real importance. He sighed again and turned to say something to Logan who merely laughed and proceeded to ruffle Tony's hair making it a complete mess. This caused Tony to swat at his hand in displeasure with an affronted look on his face, which made Logan laugh again. Throughout this exchange nobody noticed a figure sitting in the edge of the building across from their tower watching them as they went through their morning.

Bloodthirsty thoughts filled this unknown figure's mind. _Soon…_ he thought _, Soon I will have your blood and my hands. Soon you will be eliminated for good._

**_-_ Line Break-**

The meeting went without any problems. It was mostly to see how the team was getting along. After a few questions Fury was satisfied that they wouldn't kill each other and they were able to go home. As everyone walked into the living room Natasha shot Logan a look that said that they need to talk. He looked at her with narrowed eyes before nodding. Everyone made themselves comfortable in the living room as Tony made his way down to the lab. He glanced back at Logan "You coming?"

Logan looked at him his eyes softening for a moment, "Yeah just gonna grab something to eat quick, you want something?"

"Sure."

"The usual?"

Tony just raised an eyebrow in response.

Logan chuckled, "Right stupid question, never mind."

Tony shook his head, smiling as he made his way to his lab.

Logan watched intently as he walked away before sighing and turning to the avengers who were staring at him.

"So what's this little meeting about?" Logan asked casually while leaning against the arm of the sofa.

Natasha looked in straight in the eye. "You are in love with Tony." It wasn't a question. It was a statement and the shock it caused Logan nearly made him fall over.

He tried to collect himself before speaking, but he was interrupted before he could.

"Don't even try to deny it man, cause let's face it you're not exactly subtle," said Clint with a shrug.

"So what you are going to tell me to stay away from him now?" Logan asked with a growl.

Bruce held out his hands in a soothing manner trying to placate him. "No we would never do that to you or Tony seeing as he feels the same as you."

That really threw Logan, "What?..."

"Tis true! Our shield brother holds strong feelings for you. Why I have never seen Anthony so happy since you have arrived!" Thor boomed in his cheerful voice.

"Exactly," continued Bruce calmly, "Now we would never come between you two. We all see ourselves as family and trying to separate the two of you would hurt Tony, and we would never do that. We don't ever want Tony to get hurt like that by our hands or by someone else's hand so…"

"So we are warning you now. You break his heart and there will not be a safe place for you to hide on this planet, because we will find you." Surprisingly it was Steve who said this. He stood with his arms crossed his aura giving off a threatening feel which was highly unusual for the good captain.

Logan looked at every one of them in the eye before saying in an equally serious manner. "You have my word, I would never hurt Tony. He means everything to me, and if I do hurt him you have my permission to do your worse to me because I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

They all relaxed at hearing this. "We will hold you to that," said Steve seriously.

Logan nodded to them and was about to go into the kitchen to make food when a siren suddenly went off. Jarvis' voice called out a moment later

" _Security Breach, Code 125…"_ whatever the rest of the code was they didn't know as the tower suddenly went black.

Logan's instincts suddenly flared up. He had a bad feeling again and they were never wrong.

"TONY!" He yelled before bolting towards the hall that led to the lab. The team followed seconds later. He didn't stop when he collided with something; he just threw it out of his way. All he could think about was getting to Tony. He couldn't shake the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. The lights finally came back on as they reached the lab. There in the middle of it on the floor laid a note, and next to that was a small pool of blood. Logan's knees felt weak as he and the avengers went over to the note.

As Logan read it he felt his hands clench the note tightly. He fell to his knees. He couldn't stop the roar of rage that escaped his lips. He was shaking with uncontrollable fury.

"I WILL FIND YOU DEADPOOL AND WHEN I DO I WILL KILL YOU!" Logan growled out as he got to his feet. He was out the door in seconds. The avengers had no idea what or who Deadpool was but that didn't stop them from running after Logan. They needed to find Tony and fast. The now crumpled note now lay in the pool of blood, its words barely visible.

If you wish to see your friend again,

Come find me in the middle of Central Park,

I would hurry if I were you I don't think your friend will make it much longer.

Deadpool

**-Line Break-**

They hurried to Central Park as fast as possible. When they had got there they noticed that it was eerily quiet. They looked around wildly but saw no trace of Tony anywhere. Then a breeze brushed past them and Logan froze. With wide eyes he took off running, looking back at the confused avengers he yelled "I smelled Tony's blood. It came from this way."

That was all they needed and soon they were running after him. Bruce paused a minute to call shield to have them send a rescue helicopter to their location, before running after them.

After a moment of running they came to a clearing and in the middle of it laid Tony surrounded by a fresh pool of blood with a note lying on top of him. They ran over to him. Logan threw himself down at his side. "Tony!? Come on wake up bub. Please wake up." Logan pleaded emotion heavy in his voice as he looked down at the man he loved. He was extremely pale with blood gushing out of the shoulder wound he had received. Logan pressed hard on the wound trying desperately trying to slow the bleeding as he used the other hand to stroke Tony's face gently. "Come on Tony you can't die on me… you can't." Logan whispered out quietly. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Bruce.

"I called Fury he has sent an emergency helicopter our way it should be here soon." Bruce said as calmly as possible not wanting to hulk out. It was only a few seconds after he said that that they heard the sound of the helicopter coming towards them. The people on the helicopter spotted them and managed to land in the large clearing that they were situated in. They quickly made their way over to them with a stretcher. Gently they picked Tony up and hoisted him up and secured him. They made their way over to the helicopter. The avengers went to follow them when Steve noticed Logan wasn't following them. He walked over to him and noticed that he was looking at the note that was lying on Tony.

"Are you coming?" he asked quietly.

"No that bastard nearly killed Tony all because he wanted to draw me out. He wants a fight and I will give him one. I will kill that motherfucker. I will make him pay!" Logan growled out fiercely. He started to walk away before pausing to look back at Steve. His eyes grew soft as he spoke, "Take care of him for me."

Steve nodded and walked over to him and held out his hand to take the paper clenched in his hand. Logan handed it to him silently.

"When we get to base I will have Fury send someone out to this location. Just make sure you come back, Tony would be lost without you." With that said Steve turned around and headed towards the helicopter. As soon as he was on it, it took off towards the main Helicopter where doctors were waiting for Tony.

Logan watched it for a minute before taking off to where Deadpool was waiting. The location he picked was an abandoned factory just on the outskirts of the park. It was old and crumbling. Logan made his way inside quietly his claws glided out smoothly glinting in the rays of light that shined through the numerous cracks in the building. Deadpool was close, he could feel it.

**-Line Break-**

Deadpool could sense that Wolverine was near. _Finally_ he thought maliciously _I will be able to destroy him. I do not remember much of my old life. All I know is that I woke up with my head detached from my body and a burning desire to kill the one called Wolverine. So that has become my purpose now. It had taken me a while to find him but I had found him at last. I watched as he happily interacted with his new team. There was one in particular that he seemed very attached to. Tony Stark I believe he is called. I decided to use this to my advantage. I knew that if I got my hands on Stark Wolverine would be quick to follow. It had worked perfectly._

Just then Logan had burst into the room and the fight and began.

**-Line Break-**

"You bastard" Logan growled out viciously. He moved so fast that deadpool had no time to react. Logan's claws pierced him repeatedly before he jumped back. Deadpool stumbled a bit. _Oh it seems as if I hit quite the nerve_ , he thought as he slid out his own blades then he disappeared and reappeared in front of him. Logan felt the twin blades pierce his skin before being ripped out. Before he could hit back Deadpool disappeared yet again only to stab him in the back. After a few more times of doing this Logan began to notice something. Just as Deadpool disappeared again Logan thrust out his claws and caught him right in the gut as he reappeared.

"Have to tell you something bub, your too predictable." And with that Logan threw him into a wall. Walking towards him He picked up a steel pipe and thrust it into deadpool chest severing his spine and spinal cord effectively trapping him. Logan looked him right in the eye before speaking.

"You will never hurt the person I love ever again do you hear me, bub? Never again!" Logan growled out as he plunged his claws into Deadpool's heart and ripped it out. Immediately Deadpool grew still. That was it. He was finally gone and this time for good. Logan stood there for a moment watching his wounds healed themselves. After a moment he made his way outside. As he stepped out he was greeted by Nick Fury himself and two helicopters.

"Is he dead?" Fury asked looking back at the building.

"Yeah." Logan replied as he watched shield agents enter the building.

"Good now let's get you back to base everyone is waiting for you."

Logan nodded his thoughts completely consumed by Tony.

**-Line Break-**

When Tony opened his eyes all he saw was blinding light. He blinked repeatedly trying to get them to adjust so he could see just where the hell he was. Soon he could make out the tattle tale signs of a hospital. But why was he here? He tried to sit up when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his shoulder. _That's right I was attacked in the lab. I hope everyone else is okay._ He thought. Then he noticed how heavy his hand felt. He slowly turned his head to see what was causing it and his breath caught. Logan was sitting on the floor resting his arms and head on the bed, his one hand clutching Tony's in a gentle hold. Logan must have sensed that he was being stared at because he slowly opened his eyes to look at Tony. His eyes widened when he noticed that Tony was awake. He shot up and immediately encased Tony into a hug.

"Tony? You're finally awake! You have been unconscious for three days. I was so worried!" Logan said his voice think with emotion.

Now it was Tony's turn to be shocked. Logan was not one to show much emotion but as he pulled away to look him in the eyes he gasped at the raw emotions he saw in them.

"Logan…?" Tony whispered out quietly. Logan couldn't hold back anymore. He gentle cupped Tony's face his other hand running through Tony's hair. He slowly lowered his lips to Tony's. The feeling was indescribable. It felt so right, so impossibly right. Tony's lips were so soft and sweet. Logan savored every minute of it as he poured all of his love into the kiss.

A second was all it took for Tony to kiss back. He couldn't believe the love of his life was kissing him. He felt so loved. It was incredible. Logan slowly pulled back resting their foreheads together. Looking straight into Tony's eyes he said softly "I love you Tony." Tony's breath caught as he took in the sincerity in his eyes. He smiled softly before leaning in to give Logan a short sweet kiss. "I love you too Logan."

Logan's heart felt so light as he pulled Tony in for another kiss. This one more passionate, both secure in the fact that they loved each other with all their hearts.

Both were so consumed by the kiss that neither of them noticed the door open then close a second later.

Steve looked back at the door that he just closed then looked back at the others. There was a smile on everyone's face as Steve whispered "Welcome to the family Logan."

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So I hope you enjoy the sequel to 'Wait they're Friends.' Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
